


Lady Voyeuse

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn walks in on her husband in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Voyeuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacquelineHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineHyde/gifts).



Catelyn reached her arms over her head slowly, luxuriating in the feel of stretching her muscles as she had not had the chance the past week. She had been feeling poorly for a while, poorly enough that she had not even protested when Ned and Maester Luwin insisted that she be confined to her bed. But time and rest had done well for her, and she relished breathing easily and the absence of the dull ache at her head. It was amazing how a brief period of sickness could make her appreciate feeling healthy. After having spent the last six days in bed, however, Catelyn was more than eager to return to her regular life.

She dressed quickly without help – perhaps an unwise decision, but delighting in not being an invalid any longer can prompt recklessness – and set off to join her family in breaking their fasts. Unfortunately that dream was dashed on the rocks as soon as she reached the hall and saw Robb and the boy scampering off in the direction of the stables and Sansa’s nurse cleaning up the barely existent mess that her small daughter had managed to produce. Ned, she noticed, was nowhere to be seen.

“Annabel, have you seen Lord Stark this morning?” Catelyn asked the nurse, bending to kiss her baby’s forehead as she did so. The young woman shook her head.

“I haven’t, Lady Stark,” she answered. “I don’t think he’s left his chambers yet, in fact.” That was curious. Ned was ordinarily an early riser. Perhaps he had caught whatever illness it was that Catelyn had had, and sympathy tugged at her heart at the thought of her stoic husband’s suffering as she had, so badly that he could not bring himself from his bed.

“Thank you,” she replied finally, giving Sansa’s bright hair an affectionate stroke. “I shall have to go look in on him. And how has my daughter been treating you these past few days?”

“She’s a perfect angel, Lady Stark,” Annabel answered with a ready smile. “Truly, the easiest babe I’ve ever cared for – and likely the prettiest, too.” Catelyn smiled at that. Perhaps she could not be truly objective, but she also could not imagine a prettier infant than her Sansa.

“Would you like to take her, my lady?” the nurse asked politely, holding out the little girl to her mother. “I know it has been a long time.” Catelyn shook her head.

“I would like to, but I am afraid that if I held her I would not be able to put her down for the rest of the day, and I do want to look in on Lord Stark. If you could bring her to my chambers around midday, however, I would be most grateful.”

“Of course, my lady.” Annabel brought Sansa back against her own breast, cradling her so sweetly that it tugged at Catelyn’s heart.

“Thank you,” she said, with a final long look at the two, and she set off to find her sick and sleepy husband.

She paused at the door to his chambers, wondering whether to knock. Certainly it was the polite thing to do, but she would hate to wake him if he were sleeping. And yet she had so missed having him beside her the past few nights, and so even if he were sleeping she wanted to see him. Besides, she was his lady wife, after all, and there was hardly any privacy between them. After another moment’s hesitation, she carefully turned the knob and let herself into Ned’s room. The sight that greeted her would have made her cry out had she not bitten down firmly on her lip.

Ned was not asleep, and he certainly was not feeling poorly. He lay spread out atop the covers of his bed, naked, his hand firmly fisting his cock as the sound of his harsh breathing filled the room.

Catelyn had been so ill the past week that she had not thought to miss lying with her husband in truth, but desire flooded her body at the sight of his and she suddenly felt keenly how long it had been since she had felt that cock inside her. Ned’s body was beautiful, she thought: Long and slim but well muscled, covered with a dusting of dark hair that stood out so starkly against his fair skin. And the image of him gratifying himself, his eyes squeezed shut as his hips thrust up against his own hand, made Catelyn burn pleasantly between her legs. Gods, but she wanted to take the place of his fist, to feel his body joining with hers in that most primal of ways.

“Ned,” she said finally, surprised as she did at how throaty her voice sounded. His eyes popped open at the noise, and when they landed on her he quickly yanked his hand away from his cock.

“Catelyn,” he stammered, drawing the bed sheet over his lap to hide his nakedness. “I…you are well again, my lady?” She nodded, smiling softly at him as she walked over to the bed and gently drew the sheet back again.

“I am,” she agreed, “and I am glad to see that you have _not_ taken sick, as I feared when Annabel told me you had not come down yet to break your fast.” Ned colored very slightly at her words and rushed to speak.

“I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to dishonor you; I just…” Catelyn laughed at that and shook her head.

“You have not dishonored me, my lord. It certainly does not bother me if you stroke your cock in my absence.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek to punctuate her words. “Now that I am here, however, I do think I would like to do it myself, if you do not mind.” She smiled a little as she reached for his cock, knowing full well that he did not, in fact, mind. He confirmed that knowledge when she touched him, moaning his pleasure as she idly rubbed her thumb against the underside.

“I have missed you, Cat,” he groaned, fidgeting helplessly at the light touches that stimulated but did little to gratify. Catelyn smiled broadly at his words before she bent again to whisper in his ear.

“I have missed you, Ned,” she murmured, her hand still moving along his cock. “Now would you help me get this dress off so that I might feel you inside me again?” Ned swallowed hard in response, and she held back a chuckle at how dependably he could be roused by words of lust. He scrambled to sit up, and she was divested of all clothing in no time.

If anything, her husband’s gaze – so complete and so intimate that she swore she could feel it physically – only made Catelyn want him more. Though she lay on her back for a moment so that he might look on her body, vainly proud that her breasts had regained some of their firmness and her waist had returned to its previous narrowness after the birth of their daughter, she was not about to go long without touching him. She reached for Ned, placing her hands on his shoulders and moving her legs to wrap around his waist before urging him over. He had never been one to deny her anything she desired in their beds, so he obediently rolled onto his back until she lay astride him, her hands on his chest and her thighs straddling his lap. His hips twitched involuntarily, eager as he was to feel her touch on his cock again. Catelyn felt a familiar tingle of anticipation as she carefully lifted her own hips, reached for Ned’s cock, and guided him inside her.

They both moaned aloud in relief as she sheathed him entirely, and for a moment she lingered, enjoying the feeling of being filled, her inner muscles contracting sporadically against the hardness within her. But her desire had given way to need, and she began quickly to move with him, angling her hips so that she rubbed against him in exactly the right way.

“Gods, Cat,” he mumbled, reaching between them and pressing his thumb against her clitoris, sending sharp spasms of pleasure through her with his touch.

“Oh,” was all she managed. “Yes, Ned… _oh_.” Before she’d even had time to prepare herself she was peaking, her whole body shaking with the effort to keep moving, to ride out the throbbing pleasure coursing through her. Ned’s grey eyes were wide as he watched her climax, and she tried to keep her own eyes locked with his even as she longed to throw her head back and close them. She moved faster as she recovered herself, determined to bring her husband to a satisfying conclusion, and soon he was moaning again in desperate desire.

“I _have_ missed this,” she whispered breathlessly, raising her hips until he almost slipped out of her and then slamming down, hard, and relishing Ned’s loud groan. His hands roamed over her body as she moved, and though she was sorry for a moment that her own were not free to touch him as she would like, he certainly did not seem to mind.

Catelyn smiled, delighted, as he finally found his orgasm, clutching her hips tightly as he did. Lying with Ned was always sweet, but she did particularly enjoy the feel of him beneath her, the knowledge that he was helplessly subject to the pace she set, even if they both knew that he could easily turn her onto her back if he wanted. The fact that he didn’t – that he, too, enjoyed letting her take charge – was yet another thing she loved about her husband, and she pulsed around him a little as they lingered, still joined.

“I am very glad you are feeling well again,” Ned murmured when she laid her head on his chest.

“As am I, my love,” she replied, “although I have to admit, even after six days in bed the desire to sleep some more is suddenly overwhelming.”

“I would not want you to tax yourself, Catelyn,” he answered, with a hint of a grin. “Please, feel free to remain in my bed as long as you would like.”

“Mmm, perhaps a little longer,” she agreed. They lay in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

“I enjoyed watching you, Ned.”

“I am sorry, my lady?” There was genuine confusion in his voice, and Catelyn laughed a little at it.

“Before. When you were pleasing yourself. I quite enjoyed the sight.” He looked embarrassed at her clarification, and she laughed again.

“Do not look so surprised, my love. You know that you respond to…me…in much the same way.”

“That is different,” he said stiffly. “You are a woman.”

“And you desire women,” she finished, “but I desire _you_ , and I must admit that I find it titillating to watch you take your pleasure.”

“I do still find that hard to believe, but I am glad to have pleased you in any way, Cat.” He still sounded completely bewildered, but Catelyn knew he was sincere, and not for the first time her heart filled with the pleasure of knowing she was loved.

“You have pleased me in _every_ way,” she assured him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek before nestling closer into his body.


End file.
